No Opinion
by Lenora
Summary: Albus puts his foot in it when he declares that Gellert cannot have an opinion on a topic. AU Albus/Gellert


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form or A Bugs Life, which I quote in this. They belong to their respective owners and not me, sadly.

A/N: This is an AU where Albus convinced Gellert to come back to Hogwarts after defeating him instead of allowing him to seclude himself in Nurmengard.

**No Opinion**

Gellert sighed as he watched his lover converse with his NEWT students. They had made plans that morning to go to the village for lunch. The plans weren't fancy, simply a journey to eat at Aberforth's new pub, since the pripropertor of the Three Broomsticks still refused to serve him. Aberforth wasn't keen on serving him either, but Gellert had eventually convinced Albus to attempt to patch things up with his brother.

When that hadn't exactly worked, Gellert had offered to contact the Ministry to add the charge of Ariana's murder to his charges and extend his time in magic suppressing cuffs (which he was tasked with wearing for the next seventy0five years of his life) if it would help them patch things up. That offer had helped smooth things between the siblings, enough so that Aberforth now tolerated him for his brother's sake.

However, now Gellert was waiting impatiently for his lover to finish with his students so they could eat. As he walked closer, he heard them discussing something he actually had an opinion on. "I think the most impressive bit of Transfiguration isn't when you change items into others, but when you give new form to something without changing the external shape.

The group looked at Gellert. Albus ran a hand through his hair, frustrated from the fight discussion he had been having with his star student, Minerva McGonagall. "What would you know Gellert? You're not Transfiguration inclined."

Over Albus' shoulder, Gellert saw Minerva smirk at the sharp comment he had received from Albus. He sniffed a little and drew up to his full height. "If that is how you feel Albus, then you may dine by yourself today," he said stiffly, before walking away.

It was only after he reached the garden that was known only to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster that Gellert allowed himself to cry. Albus had always been Gellert's weakness, and to be so openly dismissed before Albus' students had hurt. While it was true that Gellert had excelled at the Dark Arts and the defense of them in school, that did not mean that he was uninformed about the branch of magic that his lover taught.

Gellert chose to call for a house elf rather than make his way to the Great Hall for lunch. When Albus came looking for him after his last afternoon class, he found Gellert directing a chorus line comprised of several Transfigured flowers. The star of the show, it seemed, was a particularly fine looking yellow daisy. As Gellert spoke, the daisy mimicked his movement, giving the illusion of a puppet show.

"Tra la la la. Spring is in the air and I am a flower, with nothing interesting to say." Gellert caught sight of Albus out of the corner of his eye. "Oh look! A bumblebee!"

"These are lovely Gellert. How did you-? I thought your cuffs restricted your magic?"

Gellert sighed. "What do you want Albus? Come to tell me more things I cannot have an opinion on? And no, the cuffs only restrict my magic, not block it. I can do small things like _Lumos_, grooming charms, and some minor Transfiguration."

Albus winced as he was reminded of how rude he had been to his lover. "I'm sorry Gellert. I had no right to speak to you like that. I was just frustrated with Minerva and took it out on you."

Gellert would normally love to hear all about how the girl was lowering herself in Albus' esteem, but he had a much better plan in mind. "Forget the girl. Let's go back to our rooms and-" he whispered something into Albus' ear. He whispered absolutely filthy things into the light wizard's ear, things that he normally would not consider, he was offering them to his lover. _His_. Not that bint's, who obviously had a crush on his Albus.

He chuckled darkly as Albus led him back to their shared quarters with lust glittering clearly in his bright blue eyes.

FIN


End file.
